Crayon Shin-chan (manga)
Crayon Shin-chan (Japanese: クレヨンしんちゃん Kureyon Shin-chan) is a Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Yoshito Usui. It started as a spin-off of the character Shinnosuke Nikaido of another series by Yoshito Usui, Darakuya Store Monogatari. Due to the death of author Yoshito Usui, the manga in its original form ended on September 11, 2009, as announced in a broadcast of the anime on October 16, 2009. Although the series formally ended on February 5, 2010, it was announced on December 1, 2009 that a new manga would begin in the summer of 2010 by members of Usui's team, titled New Crayon Shin-chan (新クレヨンしんちゃん Shin Kureyon Shin-chan). A series of four bilingual Japanese-English manga were released in 1996 in Japan as Shin-chan The Little Horror! (クレヨンしんちゃんの楽しいゾ英会話). 'Banned' chapters Spin-off manga *Crayon Shin-chan Gaiden *Action Mask *SHIN-MEN *Hiroshi Nohara: Style of Noon Meal Movie manga Some of the movies have received an manga, click on the link for more information about the manga. *1. Action Kamen vs Leotard Devil *2. The Secret Treasure of Buri Buri Kingdom *3. Unkokusai's Ambition *4. Adventure in Henderland *5. Pursuit of the Balls of Darkness *9. The Storm Called: The Adult Empire Strikes Back *10. The Storm Called: The Battle of the Warring States *15. The Storm Called: The Singing Buttocks Bomb *16. The Storm Called: The Hero of Kinpoko *17. Roar! Kasukabe Animal Kingdom *18. Super-Dimension! The Storm Called My Bride *19. The Storm Called: Operation Golden Spy *20. The Storm Called!: Me and the Space Princess *21. Very Tasty! B-class Gourmet Survival!! *23. My Moving Story! Cactus Large Attack! *24. Fast Asleep! Dreaming World Big Assault! *25. Invasion!! Alien Shiriri Crayon Shin-chan Volume 1 Japan: April 11, 1992 - ISBN 4-575-93292-2 Shinchan 1 001.jpg Volume 2 Japan: June 12, 1992 - ISBN 4-575-93298-1 Kure 02 001.jpg Volume 3 Kure 03 001.jpg Volume 4 Kure 04 001.jpg Volume 5 Shinchan 5 001.jpg Volume 6 Shinchan 06 001.jpg Volume 7 Img001.jpg Volume 8 Shinchan 08 001.jpg Volume 9 Shinchan 09 001.jpg Volume 10 Shinchan 10 001.jpg Volume 11 001.JPG Volume 12 Shinchan-12 000.jpg Volume 13 Shinchan-13 000.jpg Volume 14 Shinchan-14 000.jpg Volume 15 07026792.jpg 001.jpg Volume 16 457593478X.jpg 16 001 .jpg Volume 17 4575934968.jpg 17 001.jpg Volume 18 000a.jpg Volume 19 19 001.jpg Volume 20 20 001.jpg Volume 21 21 001.jpg Volume 22 22 001.jpg Volume 23 23 001.jpg Volume 24 24 001.jpg Volume 25 25 001.jpg Volume 26 26 001.jpg Volume 27 27 001.jpg Volume 28 28 001.jpg Volume 29 29 001.jpg Volume 30 30 001.jpg Volume 31 31 001.jpg Volume 32 32 001.jpg Volume 33 33 001.jpg Volume 34 34 001.jpg Volume 35 35 001.jpg Volume 36 36 001.jpg Volume 37 37 001.jpg Volume 38 38 001.jpg Volume 39 39 001.jpg Volume 40 40 001.jpg Volume 41 41 001.jpg Volume 42 42 001.jpg Volume 43 43 001.jpg Volume 44 44 001.jpg Volume 45 45 001.jpg Volume 46 46 001.jpg Volume 47 47 001.jpg Volume 48 48 000.jpg Volume 49 49 000.jpg Volume 50 50 000.jpg New Crayon Shin-chan Due to the death of author Yoshito Usui, the manga in its original form ended on September 11, 2009, as announced in a broadcast of the anime on October 16, 2009. Although the series formally ended on February 5, 2010, it was announced on December 1, 2009 that a new manga would begin in the summer of 2010 by members of Usui's team, titled New Crayon Shin-chan (新クレヨンしんちゃん Shin Kureyon Shin-chan). Volume 1 N01 000.jpg Volume 2 N02 000.jpg Volume 3 N03 000.jpg Volume 4 N04 000.jpg Volume 5 N05 000.jpg Volume 6 N06 001.jpg Category:Manga